


About Damn Time

by ditchablepromdateballs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ditchablepromdateballs/pseuds/ditchablepromdateballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel goes to visit Dean in his dream, but is surprised to find what the hunter is dreaming about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Damn Time

It was almost 4am in the bunker, in the middle of winter. Cas was sitting outside, waiting for everyone to wake up. He didn’t usually mind sitting there, simply waiting, but tonight he felt a little more bored than usual. Then, he disappears, and he is suddenly inside of a very dark hotel room. Dean’s dream. Usually he’s out fishing or in a bar with Sam and Charlie. But tonight, he’s in a hotel. The walls are pale blue from the sliver of light coming from the window, and there is one king sized bed in front of him. Cas’s eyes are wide and he is suddenly blushing, and backing up towards the door when he senses two other people in the room. In the bed. He turns and reaches for the knob.

“Oh, Cas…” he hears, and his body freezes. That was Dean’s voice. Cas slowly turns back around, confused. Surely Dean hadn’t seen him yet, he was a little busy with someone on top of him, after all. Cas can’t think. He can’t move. He just stands there, watching himself on top of Dean. Why would Dean be dreaming this? he asked himself. “Please, Cas.. Stop teasing.. I’ve been waiting long enough..” Dean moans. Cas’s heart races and he considers leaving. “I love you, Dean.” Dream-Cas responded. Hearing himself say those words, Cas suddenly realizes that, if he could dream, he might of one day had a very similar dream to this. Hearing himself say those words out loud for the first time, Cas is filled with confusion and wonder.

Dean and dream-Cas got a little more heated before Cas eventually left. He was back outside on the steps. It was almost 8am. Dean would be awake soon. Should he say something? Should he just forget the whole thing? Cas stares at the ground, contemplating before noticing Dean standing in front of him, saying something Cas hadn’t heard. “Hello? You awake in there?” Dean asks, knocking his hand on top of Cas’s head. Cas snaps his head up, mouth hanging open, not sure of what to say. “Hello, Dean.” Dean smiles. “Hey buddy, I need your help with something. You got a minute?” Cas nods and follows him into the bunker. Dean leans against the table and crosses his arms, still smiling, and Cas is standing in the middle of the room. They are silent for a minute, just staring at each other. “What did you need, Dean?” Cas asks, breaking the silence. “I just wanted to know what you were up to last night. Do anything fun? What do angels do for fun, anyways?” Cas holds his breath, his entire body stiff. He replays Dean’s dream in his head, imagines Dean under him, driving him crazy. Cas’s eyes dart around the room, hoping words will just appear in front him so he wouldn’t have to use his own. “Well, I was sitting on the steps outside, like I always do.” Which wasn’t really a lie. He looked into Dean’s eyes, and he could feel Dean reading him like a book. “Is that all?” Dean asked, not convinced. Cas just stared at him, frozen. “Because, I had this really… Really great dream last night, and I could have sworn I saw you there at some point.” Dean’s smile had slowly faded to a small smirk as he waited for Cas to respond. Cas opened his mouth but no words came. All he could do was accept that he had been caught and let Dean yell at him for snooping in his dreams again. He shut his mouth and looked at his feet. “Whoa, buddy, what’s wrong?” He walked over to Cas, who now looked miserable. “I’m sorry, Dean. I did not mean to intrude on your obviously private dream. It won’t happen again.” Dean walked up to Cas and put a hand on his shoulder. “Hey now, none of that. I just… I didn’t want that to be the way you found out… Is all.” Dean said, his words trailing as he looked down at his own feet. Cas’s head shot up in surprise, unsure he heard him correctly. Dean glanced upward, his face almost in a pout. “So, what you’re saying is… That was something you actually want…?” Cas asked, his face flushing pink. “Come on, man. Do I have to spell it out for ya?” Dean put his hand on the back of his neck, which he did when he was put in awkward feely situations. “Of course it is.”

Cas grabbed Dean’s waist and pulled himself against him, planting a big wet kiss on Dean’s mouth. Dean let out a soft moan, startled, before wrapping his arms around his angel’s shoulders. They sat like that for a while, just kissing and holding each other. Neither of them wanted to be the first to let go. But, they all had their jobs to do, no matter what. Throughout the day, both Cas and Dean had smiles on their faces. Dean would whistle his favorite guitar solos, Cas laughed a little more than usual at Kevin’s lame jokes, the whole day had a happier vibe and no one could quite figure out why. But no one really needed explaining after a few days. It was about damn time.


End file.
